


Two Birds (On a Wire, Out a Door)

by wallofwindows



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallofwindows/pseuds/wallofwindows
Summary: A songfic inspired by Two Birds by Regina Spektor. Would recommend listening to it while reading!





	Two Birds (On a Wire, Out a Door)

/Oct. 2011/

Phil glances out the window of the train. The countryside is dotted with the odd barn and a never-ending line of telephone poles. It's nothing special. It's a blur, really. Different scenes unfold on the same grey and green backdrop. Cows graze in a pasture in one place. Two birds sit on a wire in another. A barn is missing it's roof somewhere else. He doesn't really take notice.

But he does, he always does. Especially when the one cow strays away the one bird flies away only to hover a short distance away and his mind wanders and wonders away. He can't help it. He always notices.

/Dec. 2014/

He always notices. He notices Dan's fear, fear of being open, of being unafraid. He sees the terror in his eyes as he sees his secrets start to spill out of his Hello Kitty mug and cereal bowl and into the world. But he also sees how his posture improves and his smile grows and his eyes sparkle. He notices how Dan takes two steps forward and one step back when he tries to progress, and he's there to try and offer a spring in those two steps, but only if Dan wants that. And more and more, he does.

/Nov. 2016/

And more and more, he does. The spring is right there in Dan's step as Phil beckons him on stage to share the award. The fear lingers only as a single pixel in a 1080p screen, a sequin picked off of his suit in anxiety. But the steps back are getting smaller, tiny shuffles amongst grand strides. 

His fear is only heard in a brief stumble of proud words. A minutes worth of words, only half a second hesitation.

Phil smiles as Dan runs up behind him and pats him on the back, in front of everyone with no hesitation. It's a small gesture to some. But he notices and so do they.

/Jun. 2018/

But he notices and so do they the day he steps out of the house wearing the ring Phil had given him a few months prior. The fear is a speck but still there, felt with his first stride out the door but fizzled with his second and a squeeze of Phil's hand.

Two birds fly off of the rooftop across the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
